


Good Team

by countrygirlsfun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Baseball, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrygirlsfun/pseuds/countrygirlsfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter had called him into his office two months after the whole soul mate mark mess had started Derek had been expecting another stack of stupid profiles. He hadn’t been expecting to be getting a personal assistant.  He hadn’t even recognized the lithe young man standing as far away from his uncle as possible. Gone were the colored jeans and graphic tees. In their place were slacks, a button down, sweater and glasses. Not to mention the buzz cut had been replaced with longer, styled hair that Derek wanted to run his fingers through. </p><p>He made it to his eyes before he recognized Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Team

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [soulmates tbh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316269) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



No fucking way.

 

Stiles knew he lived in a world where some people had unique birthmarks. Those few people know that the one person you're supposed to be with, your soul mate, has a birthmark just like yours. Stiles had seen a few people's marks in high school. It's hard to hide them when you play sports and changing openly is normal in the locker room. He'd managed to keep his own mark to himself for the most part. His deep maroon raven was positioned at his hip; fairly easy to keep covered. The only people who'd had real up close and personal views of the mark were his dad and best friend Scott. He'd dated a few girls and a couple guys after high school. None of them believed in the marks and none of them cared to hide their own. Stiles still didn't share his. Because well, deep down, he did believe. He knew that somehow out there in the world was a person who was just right for him walking around with a raven somewhere on their body. 

That belief turned into reality. It all happened because he was so bored working at the library (which, wow, had never happened before) that he wound up reading celebrity gossip. He's three articles deep when he sees the headline "Hale Mark Spotted!"

Derek Hale was from Stiles hometown. Stiles had been a freshman bench warmer on the lacrosse team to Derek's senior team captain.  They'd also played a season of baseball in the spring together too. Stiles had stuck with baseball for the rest of high school; preferring getting playing time than simply sitting on the bench. It’s always cool when the small town kid makes it big. The fact that Stiles kind of knew him back then too meant it was that much easier to justify keeping up with his career. So he clicked on the link.

He gasped and nearly fell out of his chair drawing the attention of the students studying at the tables near the main counter. He apologized and started reading the article. Some crazed fan had grabbed at his shirt enough that the buttons popped off at the collar exposing most of his chest and with it, a deep maroon raven. Stiles was practically hyperventilating right there at work. That was his mark. That was _his_ raven. The article continued to outline Derek's career so far and ended with what he supposed was meant to be a joke.

**'How many soul mates does Derek Hale have out there?'**

 

Let's talk about a rollercoaster ride of emotions.  
First, Stiles was so so excited: he knew who he was supposed to be with. He just knew deep down that Derek Hale had the same raven as he did.  
Secondly, Stiles was slightly confused. He himself was a pretty laid back, happy type person. Well, as happy as he could manage after the death of his mother in grade school. He still had days where it would hit him like a freight train that she was gone. Those days- well, thats beside the point. The confusion was that Derek was grumpy. He knew Derek was always mildly pissed off at the world and his supposed permanent scowl did nothing to dissuade that notion. In almost all the photos of him since he became famous Stiles has seen him smile in about two. And those two were the only two that Derek were with his sister Laura. So maybe he wasn't all that grumpy, but really everything pointed towards the closed off, asshole persona the media had built.  
Third and most important. Stiles was a nobody library intern thinking about getting his PHD and Derek was a highly unapproachable movie star. Plus, every guy, girl, and everyone in between would be slapping on raven tattoos and then throwing themselves at Derek. Who's to say Derek wouldn't just fall in love with one of them instead?

The reality of the marks themselves was shaky and the premise that they react to their match was far from certain. While few people believed in the validity of the marks themselves even fewer believed in the reaction aspect. Mainly because the reaction stories varied so much from those who had managed to find their match. Some their marks changed color, some just glowed, and still others said nothing happened until the second or third time they'd touched. It was all murky and who knew if Derek even believed in the marks like Stiles did?

Stiles managed to distract himself until the library closed. As he made his way home and into bed his mind was coming up with a plan of what he would do about this whole mess.

\--- 

“Six months, Peter.” Derek huffed. “Six months and there’s still people trying to convince me they’re really my soul mate.” Peter was smug as he shrugged his shoulders and passed the newest pile of profiles over to Derek.

This whole mess was seriously the worst. Growing up Derek had been encouraged to believe in the marks. His own parents had found each other from their marks in high school. Judging by their family of 8 kids they had been happy ever since. Sure they had their arguments and trials but at the end of the day they were each other’s best friends.As a teenager, Derek had been excited for that. Excited to spend his life with his best friend.

Then Kate had happened. He’d seen a matching mark on her thigh during gym while they were swimming. He’d been excited at first. Kate was older, she was beautiful, strong and smart. He found out too late that she’d taken a picture of his raven a few months prior and had found a tattoo artist to replicate it. After he found out the mark was fake he was disappointed. Laura would say crushed. It wasn’t that people didn’t end up being with someone who didn’t share their mark. It was because she’d lied and faked her feelings and was just using him to get closer to his family and their money. He felt guilty that he’d let someone close to his family like that, felt stupid for being duped. He pulled into himself, avoided other people for the rest of his high school career and left as soon as he graduated. His parents had supported him in his acting career and he’d been happy.

Then a fan had slipped through the barrier one night and when they grabbed at his shirt pulled it halfway off and shown the world what his mark was.

Two months after that he’d gotten a personal assistant in part to distance himself from Peter who had entirely too much pleasure in Derek’s situation. Peter would accept any and all of the people who said they had matching marks. Photographic ‘proof’ and a profile of the person were organized in file folders. There was an entire drawer full of the stupid things and Derek spent most of his time just avoiding his office and the folders. Peter found untold joy in his discomfort over the whole thing. After the mess with Kate and now this, how was he supposed to find the person he’d spend the rest of his life with? How was he supposed to know he’d found his best friend?

On top of all that his personal assistant was adding to his…frustration. Very few people inspired the urge in Derek to simultaneously want to shake them into silence and pull them into his lap to kiss them silly. To make matters worse it was _Stiles_.

\---

They’d played baseball together Derek’s senior year. It was torture back then watching the skinny kid with a buzz cut and huge expressive eyes. On top of that, Stiles was the best catcher Derek had ever played with. He knew what pitches to call, how to work the opposing team’s players, and worst of all how to get Derek back into his head when he started losing focus. Nobody could bring him back around like Stiles could. It was ridiculous. They hardly even talked during school but put them on the baseball diamond and the world suddenly narrowed down to the silent communication between them. They made it to State that year. Stiles had played through the whole tournament with a sprained knee. Derek had noticed something might be wrong when Stiles had botched a simple throw to second. After they recovered the play Derek had called Stiles to the mound.

“What the hell Stiles, is something wrong?”

He’d grimaced and ducked his head before he answered.

“My knee. Its sprained.”

Derek had barely contained his anger.

“How long?” He gritted out.  
“First day of the tournament. I dove for a ball and it twisted wrong before I landed on it.”  
“Stiles-“

Stiles looked Derek in the eyes finally when he told him off.

“Before you yell, coach doesn’t know. I couldn’t- Derek if I didn’t play _Greenburg_ would have. We wouldn’t have stood a chance. He can’t read your pitches at all and he just pisses you off instead of keeping you grounded.”

Derek knew he was right. Greenburg was terrible and their only backup catcher. He couldn’t believe Stiles would play through that much pain just for a few baseball games. He didn’t know the guy was that considerate. They were ahead in the top of the ninth inning. They needed one more out and then they were done until the final game the next day.

“Fine. Is it wrapped?"  
“As well as I could manage.”  
“Let’s get this last out and then we will be continuing this conversation.”

Stiles had beamed at him and they won the game three pitches later. Derek had practically forced himself into Stiles hotel room with a bag full of ice, tape and wraps. He’d been so pissed but Stiles had just taken the yelling and then let Derek wrap his knee the next day again. They ended up beating the top ranked team to win the state tournament. Derek had been too busy celebrating to notice Stiles being dragged from the field by his father to the nearest physical trainer.

Graduation was two weeks later and Derek left Beacon Hills and all its people behind.

\---

When Peter had called him into his office two months after the whole birthmark mess had started Derek had been expecting another stack of stupid profiles. He hadn’t been expecting to be getting a personal assistant. He hadn’t even recognized the lithe young man standing as far away from his uncle as possible. Gone were the colored jeans and graphic tees. In their place were slacks, a button down, sweater and glasses. Not to mention the buzz cut had been replaced with longer, styled hair that Derek wanted to run his fingers through. He made it to his eyes before he recognized Stiles. He didn’t know why the college graduate was going to be his personal assistant but he wasn’t complaining.

Four months later and they had become nearly inseparable and Derek liked it that way. Stiles didn’t stand for Derek’s shit and always managed to pull him out of foul moods just like their baseball games. Derek learned to see through Stiles occasional rambles to what was really going on. Derek realized that Stiles was truly his friend. Something Derek had lacked since he’d gained his celebrity status. It was the morning of Derek’s birthday and Peter called him in to his office. He passed over the newest profiles for Derek to ignore but he stopped him before he could leave again.

“They’ll be at your birthday party tonight at The Den. Show up, meet them, otherwise Erica will arrange for some very public lunch dates with _all_ of them.”

Derek had reluctantly agreed and was nursing his second drink when he looked up and saw Stiles across the dance floor. He stared until Stiles caught his gaze and started to move towards Derek. He came tumbling towards Derek out of breath.

"You came!"

Derek was just glad he was there.

"You begged."

Stiles smiled but it wasn't genuine. Derek took a few moments to actually look at Stiles. He looked like crap. He was still breathing all wrong, eyes darting all over the club, when he started backing up, away away _away_ Derek grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. Even in the terrible lighting in the club Derek could see how pale he was, enough that coupled with the surprised look from Derek grabbing him he looked terrified. Derek watched his chest heave as Stiles breathing got even shallower. Derek grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him.

"Are you ok?"

Stiles shook his head.

"I'm- I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine, Stiles, you look like you're having a panic attack."

Derek had seen this enough with his sister to know what was going on. Stiles didn't have a clue how Derek knew and it was written all over his face. He managed to nod and just like that Derek was pulling him through the crowd towards the door. Derek couldn't have known but being in the middle of the crowd again reignited the panic and by the time they made it to the door he was trembling uncontrollably. Before they could walk out Stiles pulled back on Derek getting him to stop.

"D-Derek, stop."  
"What? Why?"  
"Cameras. There's a lot of them. Waiting. For you. They'll- see you ditching your party."

Derek looked at him in wonder. _He_ didn't care, his publicist, Erica, might but Derek didn't care if they were out there. Here Stiles was caring more about Derek than himself again. It threw Derek back to the State tournament all those years ago. But then it dawned on him that he really didn't want to pull Stiles, mid panic attack, through a crowd of paparazzi. So he nodded his agreement and braced Stiles against the wall by the door while he asked the bouncer how to get out so they could meet his car. Derek left his hand on Stiles shoulder to try and ground him while he planned their escape. After he called for his car and told them where to park at the club he put his arm across Stiles shoulders and maneuvered them around the crowd to the staff entrance on the side of the building.

"How you doing?"  
"Better. How did- did you- know?"

How could he be better when he's still gasping for breath. Derek shook his head.

"Let's get you outside first."

He shouldered his way through and got them outside and again let Stiles lean against the side of the building but left his hands on his shoulders. Stiles gripped his arms, focusing on Derek and his words and his breathing.

"I knew because my sister used to get them. But Stiles you need to breathe. Now ok? Copy me."

He spent a couple minutes breathing deep and over exaggerated until Stiles was breathing normally.  At this point Stiles sighed as he closed his eyes and slid down the wall to sit. Derek crouched down in front of him. From behind his hands covering his face Stiles mumbled an apology.

"I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize. You know I didn't actually want to spend my birthday here."

Stiles shook his head and sighed again.

"Erica's gonna be pissed."  
"I don't care."

Stiles looked at him like he was a dumb ass before ducking his head again.

"You should. She's going to kill you. Or maybe she'll just kill me. It's my fault."  
"Hey." Derek grabbed his shoulder to get him to look at him. "Shut up, Stiles."    

Stiles huffed and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. When he swayed on his feet Derek had to ask.

"Did you eat anything yet tonight?"

Stiles shook his head.

"Pizza and beer and Marvel movies?"  
"That’s what you want to do for your birthday?"

Derek just shrugged and walked over to wait for his car to pull up. Stiles dropped it and followed. Derek had noticed when they came out of the club that it was sprinkling. By the time the car got there it had been down pouring for  well over five minutes. Most of the paparazzi scattered when the rain hit. The few that stayed there meant that Stiles and Derek were pressed up against the side club wall to try and avoid getting wet.

It didn't work.

They were soaked when they crawled into the car. Derek wanted to laugh at it all. The car ride to his apartment he calmed Stiles down more. Stiles wouldn't tell him what triggered it but had promised he would some day. On the up side, this whole mess gave Derek another way to keep Stiles to himself for the evening; get him dry clothes and make sure he was ok after the panic attack.

Derek didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to know how Stiles felt about him. Everything was muddled and murky after the mark incident happened. Would he find a fake mark somewhere on Stiles? Would he find a different mark? Would he be stealing Stiles from someone better?

If nothing else he would settle for being Stiles friend. He could do that.

They got to Derek’s apartment and immediately Derek left Stiles dripping by the front door to go get them some dry clothes. He got back and Stiles hadn’t moved or taken any of his wet clothes off.

“The bathroom is the first door on the left there.”

He pointed to the hallway after he handed Stiles a stack of clothes. Stiles nodded and went to change. Thirty seconds after he closed the door Derek realized he might want a towel, which were in the closet across the hall. He grabbed one and opened the door without knocking first. Stiles had his jacket and shoes off but was tangled in his wet shirts. They were trapped above his head so he couldn’t see Derek’s reaction. Derek sucked a breath in. There right above his hip was Derek’s raven. What. The. Hell. Was it real? Was it fake? Why would he get a fake mark? Was the past few months all another ruse like Kate? Stiles fought his way out of the sopping shirts and met Derek’s stare.

Then Derek has his hands on Stiles waist and is pushing him against the wall of the bathroom. He doesn’t touch the mark but his own starts to tingle and Stiles is shimmering. The mark looks _exactly_ the same. It looks like it belongs on Stiles skin. It isn’t dull or the wrong size or missing any detail. It’s his raven. The one he thought would never be replicated.

“Stiles?” Derek sounds strangled.  
“Yeah?” Stiles just sounds resigned.  
“Were you ever going to tell me?”  
“Would you have believed me? What would I have said? ‘Hey, we’re soul mates tbh.’”

Derek wanted to touch the mark, see what more it would do. It was already reacting and there was no way Stiles couldn’t feel this. But he sighed and continued.

“Look, I just wanted to get to know you again. Even if we didn’t end up together, I wanted to be a part of your life somehow. Make it better.”

Derek looked up from where he’d been staring to look Stiles in the eye.

“You do Stiles, you do. Stiles,” he shook his head, “you’re my best friend. Probably more since I’ve never had the urge to drag any of my other friends into my bed.”

Stiles eyes went wide in disbelief.

“Derek, I- oh my god get your shirt off I need to see it. I need to know.”

Derek leaned back and peeled his own shirt off. Stiles' hand hovered over the mark. Stiles saw the edges of the raven shimmer on Derek’s shoulder. After Derek had done the same to his hip, their eyes met.

“Same time?”  
“Yeah.” Stiles breathed.

They both dragged their palm across the others mark. The reaction was unexpected to say the least. As Stiles watched Derek’s raven shimmered and _sparked_ around the edges as it transformed from a raven at rest to one in flight. He felt his own mark shift and itch. When Derek took his hand off the mark it was _throbbing_.

Stiles met Derek’s gaze and the most blindingly beautiful smile. Between one breath and the next Stiles was pressed against that wall with Derek a firm presence in front of him. He was not expecting Derek to softly hold his face and gently kiss him. The kiss didn’t stay so sweet and innocent for long.

 

They both lost their wet clothes  shortly after that but didn’t find themselves in any dry ones for another couple hours.

 ---

They were curled up on the couch with a pizza and Iron Man playing in the back ground when Stiles drew in a breath to say something.

“Am I going to like what you have to say right now?”

Stiles smirked, a wicked grin on his face.

“All I was going to say was that we still make a good team.”

He paused.

 

“And you’re still the best pitcher I’ve ever known.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note (8/8/2015): So, if you haven't read [soulmates tbh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1316269/) what's up with you? Go read it.   
> I wrote this in my early days of fic writing and reading her story made me think about what would have happened if the situation was just a little different. There is a reason bleep0bleep's fic is listed as inspired by because I used a lot of her story elements when I wrote this version. This is me acknowledging more explicitly that most of the storyline is from the original prompt and her story as well as two lines of dialogue are not mine but are from the original story. 
> 
> So please don't yell at me again because I never meant to claim her work as my own.


End file.
